Accepting Fate
by cottoncandystreets
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Anwen Van Buren were close growing up. They drifted apart once entering Hogwarts. Can they rekindle their friendship or will it blossom into something more romantic?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Stuffed from an intense meal of cabbage and roast beef, Anwen Van Buren trudged up the spiraling staircase. She muttered "lemon drops" to the stone gargoyle before entering the Headmaster's office. Seated in front of the kind professor was none-other than Draco Malfoy in his platinum blond glory. Anwen fought the urge to roll her eyes when he turned around and gave her his signature smirk, "Punctual as usual, Van Buren?"

Anwen ignored him, tossing Professor Dumbledore a warm smile. "Anwen, I hope you enjoyed the feast. Please take a seat." Dumbledore said kindly, motioning the seat next to Draco.

Anwen daintily sat down, sinking into its plushness as she listened to Professor Dumbledore, "You two are the brightest students in your year and house. I have taken the liberty to appoint you prefects this year."

Anwen always took her studies seriously, spending early mornings and late nights in the library. The Sorting Hat spent an unusual amount of time debating on whether to place her in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Her older brothers, seventeen-year old fraternal twins Gavin and Griffin were both placed in Slytherin. Anwen remembered how nervous they looked, anticipating the Hat's decision. He whispered something about Anwen's amount of "ambition" that surpassed her intelligence. She was mildly surprised that Draco Malfoy was considered to be a prefect candidate. Anwen always thought that Draco was just a player, focusing on girls rather than his studies.

"Together, you both shall patrol the halls every night and deduct points from those who are not following the curfew." Dumbledore continued, his blue eyes sparkling from the moonlight.

Sounds easy enough, Anwen mused. She raised her hand and asked, "Does our status mean we get our own rooms, Professor?"

Draco sat up straighter and Anwen curled her lips in disdain, has even he been listening? Professor Dumbledore chuckled and answered, "Of course my dear, your new responsibilities shall be awarded. You both will not have a dorm room but a suite - two bedrooms, conjoined by a mutual bathroom and a common room. The suite is accessible via password. The password this year is 'Salazar,' please do not forget."

Anwen replayed her new living quarters… she's sharing a bathroom with Draco Bloody Malfoy?! Her eyes blazed for a moment, turning to Professor Dumbledore, "Headmaster, are you stating that I have to share a suite with _him_?"

Yes, Draco and Anwen had classes together all throughout their years at Hogwarts. Yes, their parents were very close to each other. Yes, they have talked and teased each other. But all that interaction only made him a mere acquaintance to Anwen. He wasn't worthy of being considered a "friend" in her opinion. Anwen simmered in anger at the thought of sharing a room with Draco freaking Malfoy for a whole year. Draco however, smirked at the new arrangement, "Why Van Buren? We've shared a room before."

"Yeah, at the Manor and even then I sneaked out to sleep in Gavin's room." Anwen sniffed indignantly, crossing her arms.

"Aw, I don't have cooties anymore, Annie."

Anwen cringed at her childhood nickname as she snapped, "Shut up, Malfoy."

"I won't bring my lady friends if that'll make you more at ease."

"Ew, I'm going to pretend you never said that."

Professor Dumbledore looked at two Slytherins in amusement before stating, "That is all I have to say, you both are free to go. The entrance is between the staircases leading to the girls and boys dormitories. Remember, the password is 'Salazar.'"

Draco got up without a word, winking at Anwen and she frowned. Why the sudden interaction? She graciously thanked Professor Dumbledore before rushing out of the office, catching up to Draco. She kept pace with him, wrapping her gray cardigan around her as Draco questioned airily, "Afraid you'd get lost, Van Buren? I'll save you from the scary trolls if you promise to award me with a kiss."

Anwen sighed before entering the Slytherin common room, Draco hot on her heels. She found the door and mumbled the password before opening it, stepping into what looks like the prefects common room. It was nicely decorated, an expensive black leather couch in the middle that was flanked by two matching arm chairs. There was a roaring fire and a mahogany coffee table that made the room cozy and rustic, despite its dungeon location. Two doors were on either ends of the room and Anwen noticed her name carved into the wood in cursive.

"I'll be in my room if you want to gift me your kiss, Van Buren." Draco said in a velvety tone.

Anwen simply glared at him before entering her room, making sure to slam the door behind her.

Draco watched after her, quietly laughing to himself. Anwen Van Buren has definitely grown. She was no longer the nerdy, out of place girl that annoyed Draco but was now an attractive young woman that enticed Draco to no end. She was quiet and wickedly smart but testy when needed. That made her a challenge, which Draco welcomed because all the girls besides Anwen swooned over Draco's every move.

Draco threw himself on the four-poster bed as he uncharacteristically thought about Anwen's dark curly hair, her piercing hunter green eyes that always looked warm and inviting, and her full, pink lips. Wait, Malfoy's are not soft. Draco shook his head, as if ridding his thoughts. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, not bothering to unpack his stuff or change out of his uniform.

Meanwhile, Anwen changed out of her uniform and into a pair of pajamas. She walked over to her desk and wrote a letter to her brothers, asking to sit with them at breakfast. She tied the letter to her eagle owl, Phebe. She gave Phebe a treat and a pat on the head before opening the window, watching her fly off. Why has Draco given her so much attention in the span of an hour? He wasn't usually this chatty with Anwen. They both went their separate ways after classes and even if they spent holidays together, Anwen stayed cooped in her room or the library while Draco and her brothers played Quidditch out in the field.

Confused as ever, Anwen settled into her bed and hoped that she wouldn't have to see too much of Draco tomorrow.

* * *

A loud tapping interrupted Anwen's slumber and she got up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Phebe rapped the glass window with her beak and Anwen let the poor owl in from the chilly September air. Untying the letter, she noticed Gavin's messy scrawl, stating that she had an hour to meet them for breakfast. She tossed the parchment into the trash before grabbing her belongings and entering the bathroom.

Draco stood in front of the mirror, clad in nothing except a white towel around his waist. He ran a hand through his wet hair as he took in Anwen's pink and white polka dotted pajama pants and baggy cream sweater. He deemed it cute, noticing how pretty Anwen was without make up and how the pink made her dark hair stand out. He smirked at her and Anwen blushed profusely; covering her eyes with her free hand, "Bloody hell Malfoy! Cover yourself, I know we have to share a bathroom but you're so freaking white that it blinds me!"

Anwen hated to admit it but Draco Malfoy is _in shape_. From her five second sneak peak, she made out his taut abs and defined pectorals. The fact that he was still wet, glistening under the bathroom lights was definitely making Anwen uncomfortable. Anwen blushed deeper as her mind wandered to what could be beneath his towel.

She heard a throaty chuckle followed by, "It's okay, Annie. No need to be embarrassed, we are sharing this bathroom for the rest of the year. This won't be the only time you'll see me. Maybe I'll even be naked the next time."

Anwen blindly threw her hairbrush at him, frowning when she heard a clanging noise instead of a thud. The brush landed in the sink instead of hitting Draco's chest as she hoped it would. She turned around and uncovered her eyes, staring at her door, "Go away, Malfoy. I would like to shower."

"I'd gladly shower again." Draco said seductively, making Anwen slightly nervous because Draco Malfoy was indeed, sexy.

Anwen cleared her throat as she stammered, "N-no thanks. Y-you can leave n-now!"

With a final chuckle, Draco closed the door behind him. He was glad that he could easily ruffle her feathers. It was going to be fun, teasing her every morning.

After a shower and a quick drying spell her mother had taught her, Anwen dressed in her uniform, glancing at her Muggle watch before rushing out the door. She passed Draco who hurriedly finished a Potions essay, his quill almost snapping in two from his vice-like grip. He glanced up from his essay and shouted after her, "We have prefect duties tonight, meet me here at ten, Van Buren!"

"Okay!" Anwen yelled back, glad that he remembered. She was too busy unpacking and finishing her summer work that she almost forgot.

Anwen dodged the bustling students walking towards the Great Hall and scanning the room for her brothers. She found them sitting across from Miles Bletchley and Adrian Pucey, boys from their year. Anwen pouted slightly, she thought she would be having breakfast with just her brother's not half of the Quidditch team. She walked up to the four boys, squeezing herself between Gavin and Griffin.

"Who's this?" Adrian asked, throwing Anwen a charming smile.

Gavin shot him a glare, "Our baby sister, Pucey. You've seen her at galas."

"Annie?" Adrian and Miles shouted as they drew stares from the other tables.

Anwen shushed them fervently, "Yes you babbling twits, it's me."

"Merlin's beard, I'm in love." Miles dramatically swooned, taking Anwen's hand to place a chaste kiss on the top of her knuckles.

"Bletchley, hands off." Griffin growled, taking a napkin and wiping Anwen's hand free of his germs.

Anwen giggled at her brothers' overprotectiveness as she piled her plate with fruit and toast with jam. Gavin and Griffin looked nothing alike but no one can deny the similarities when the three Van Burens were together. Gavin was dark and handsome, sharing Anwen's dark hair that the two have inherited from their mother, piercing gray eyes and rugged features. Griffin was charming with sandy blond hair, hunter eyes that he and Anwen shared, and a chiseled jawline that made him look more and more like their father. No doubt, the Van Burens were attractive. Girls were constantly throwing themselves at the Van Buren boys and they both welcomed it, teaching their charismatic ways with Draco who looked up to them as his own brothers. Anwen had guys pining after her but was oblivious, finding schoolwork to be easier than guys. Of course, she has had boyfriends before – Cedric Diggory and Cormac McLaggen being two of her latest ones.

The Great Hall doors opened for Draco who strutted in, taking a seat on the other end of the Slytherin table. Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle acknowledged his presence with a nod while Daphne Greengrass smirked at him. The two have sneaked in a couple snogging sessions, nothing too serious. He thought she was hot, Daphne thinking the same thing about Draco. He tossed her a smirk as Pansy Parkinson immediately clutched onto his arm, relaying her detailed trip to France. He pretended to listen as he ate a Granny Smith apple. His eyes fell on Anwen who was currently sitting between her brothers and he took note of how protective they were, babying Anwen and affectionately showing their love for their younger sister. It was going to be tough, Draco thought. He'd have to get the approval of her brothers first before pursuing Anwen.

"Are you even listening to me, Draco?" Pansy asked, her mouth forming a pout.

Pansy was mildly attractive, Draco thought. She grew prettier over the years but her obsessiveness with Draco made her scary and unappealing. He nodded absently, "Yeah, the Eiffel Tower's nice during Christmas."

Pansy's eyes brightened immediately as she gushed, "Maybe we can both see it this winter!"

Draco immediately regretted his comment as he picked up his satchel, "Maybe, I'm headed to class early."

"Save me a seat, mate." Blaise said, not looking up from a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands.

Draco nodded, before realizing that his efforts were useless. "Sure, Zabini."

He headed towards the dungeons, glad that the first class of the term was Double Potions with Gryffindors. He entered the classroom and found Potter and his gang already seated at the front of the classroom, probably Granger's idea. He decided to take a seat at the back of the room, placing his bag on the free chair next to him for Blaise.

He heard humming and turned his head at the source. Anwen leisurely walked in the Potion's classroom and chose the seat in front of him. She raised a hand and waved her fingers at Draco before turning towards the front of the class, copying some notes that Professor Snape had put up on the chalkboard. Draco admired how studious she was and how hard she must have tried to obtain the prefect status. School came easy to Draco, he never tried paying attention. His photographic memory has saved his arse numerous times and he secretly thanked his father, who had the same trait.

Anwen stopped humming once the room became more crowded. Daphne took the empty seat next to her and gave a bright smile to Anwen, which she returned. Daphne and Anwen got along fine. They considered themselves friends but Daphne was too social for Anwen's taste. Daphne was incredibly smart despite her reputation for being an airhead which made her tolerable. Pansy stalked in after her, Millicent Bulstrode behind her as the two girls took the seats in front of Anwen and Daphne.

As Professor Snape went over the curriculum, Anwen felt something hit the back of her head. She whipped her head around to find Draco writing and Blaise nodding curtly at her. She gave a feeble smile before turning back to her own notes. Another item hit the back of her head and she glowered, who's doing that? She turned around again to find Draco, hand raised in mid-air. A ball of paper was in his hands and Anwen whispered hotly, "Are you a first-year, Malfoy?"

Draco merely flicked the paper ball, hitting Anwen dead center on the forehead. Anwen collected the paper balls on the floor and threw them all at once at Draco, catching the blond off guard and eliciting a laugh from Blaise.

"Ms. Van Buren," a cold voice asked from the front of the classroom, "What in Merlin's name are you doing to Mr. Malfoy?"

"P-professor, he threw them at me first." Anwen stammered as Draco shrugged innocently.

Professor Snape gave her a cold look before stating, "That is not prefect behavior, Miss Van Buren. Please don't make me regret my vote for you."

"Yes, Professor, I apologize." Anwen said through clenched teeth.

Draco chortled behind her and Anwen pretended to stretch, her hand casually knocking over his inkwell. The black ink spilled all over his white button-up and Draco shot out of his seat, sending his chair backwards. Professor Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as he seethed, "Detention, Mr. Malfoy – an hour prior to your prefect duties."

Some Gryffindors laughed, especially Ron Weasley who was laughing so hard, his face turned red to match his hair. "Do you want detention too, Weasley? Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape snapped before continuing to list off various ingredients.

Anwen hid her smile beneath her hair as Blaise conjured a washcloth. Draco snatched it form him, dabbing the ink away from his shirt. Daphne giggled as she whispered, "Nice one, Anwen."

* * *

The class ended without any more problems and Anwen was grateful when lunch came by. Daphne offered to sit with Anwen during lunch and Anwen agreed; slightly shocked that Daphne wasn't sitting with Pansy or Millicent. The two girls idly talked about school and the upcoming Halloween dance as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"What are you wearing to the dance?" Daphne asked amicably.

The girls sat down in the middle of the table, each grabbing a ham and cheese sandwich and some chips. Anwen poured Daphne a glass of apple juice as she shrugged, "I don't know. I'm thinking of being a flapper."

Daphne cocked her blond head, "What's a flapper?"

Anwen mentally slapped herself, remembering that Daphne was raised in a traditional pureblooded household. Anwen's parents were pureblood but also pro-Muggle, encouraging Anwen and her brothers to walk the streets of Muggle London and own electronic devices. "During the 1920's," Anwen explained, after taking a bite of her sandwich, "Women dressed in tasseled dresses and it was the age of dancing and song. They're called flappers because of the way their dresses moved."

Anwen went into detail of her possible costume and Daphne listened on. her blue eyes shining with interest. "That seems cute!" Daphne exclaimed, finishing off her drink.

Anwen smiled, genuinely glad of Daphne's company, "What are you being?"

Daphne shrugged, "I don't know yet."

"There's a Hogsmeade trip two weeks from now." Anwen offered.

Daphne smiled brightly before leaning forward, "Would you like to help me, Anwen? Pansy and Millicent are useless when it comes to fashion. You'd be a great help."

Anwen didn't consider herself to be fashionable. She aimed for comfort not style but her mother was fashionable and made sure that Anwen wore brand-named clothing. Anwen glanced down at her Tory Burch flats, Twilfitt and Tatting's wool robe lined in green cashmere, and tailored uniform. Okay, maybe Anwen was a _little_ fashionable. "Sure, Daphne," Anwen said with a friendly smile, "I'll go with you."

"Oh that's great, thanks Annie." Daphne beamed.

After separating, Daphne towards Herbology with Hufflepuffs and Anwen to Divination with Ravenclaws, Anwen rounded a corner on her way up to the towers only to collide into someone. Her Divination book fell with a heavy thud and the person's papers spilled all out on the floor.

Anwen immediately apologized, "I'm sorry!" She got on her knees and collected the papers, noticing 'Draco Malfoy' in elegant writing at the top corner of a page. Anwen groaned to herself, she's had enough of Draco.

"Klutzy as always, Van Buren." Draco sneered, exchanging his papers for her Divination textbook.

"Sorry, not my fault this bloody castle is a maze." Anwen said roughly, fixing her robes.

"It's your seventh year in this bloody castle." Draco responded cheekily.

"Yours too, maybe if you knew the castle, you wouldn't have bumped into me." Anwen snapped back, trying to side step him. She was going to be late for Divination.

"I think you liked it, Annie." Draco said, taking a step close to her and leaning dangerously close to Anwen.

She swallowed nervously as she tried to lean away from his stupidly attractive face, "No, I never enjoy my time with you Malfoy."

"But we used to have so much fun." Draco said as he mockingly pouted, "Remember Christmas mornings at the Chateau with hot cocoa and your mom's sugar cookies?"

Anwen rolled her eyes at the memory. Every year, her parents would invite the Malfoy's over to their Chateau in France to celebrate Christmas. Up until second year of Hogwarts, Draco and Anwen would sit in front of the fire as they giggled over steaming cups of hot cocoa. As they grew up, Anwen and Draco drifted apart and they would sit awkwardly with their parents, plates of untouched sugar cookies on the table.

"That was ages ago," Anwen snapped, ridding the memory that used to be dear to her, "Now, if you would please move, I'm late."

Draco stepped aside as he let her pass, watching the brunette hurry towards the Divination towers. He didn't want to admit it, but he and Anwen had a great childhood together. Draco would even say that they were best friends.

Anwen took a seat near the back of the room next to Cho Chang as Professor Trelawney wispily danced across the room, her airy voice explaining tea leaves and their meanings. Anwen felt a little sad at the brought up memory. She would always beg her mom to make those sugar cookies for her and Draco. It was her favorite Christmas pastime. Anwen shook her head and vowed that this Christmas would be different; no fires, no sugar cookies, no hot cocoa, no Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco walked back from the Potions classroom, his hands still stained black from the ink that Anwen spilled earlier. He was surprisingly not mad at the girl - he had other shirts. He chuckled to himself; Anwen was clever, pretending to stretch thus not drawing attention to her as she knocked over his ink. His detention consisted of polishing some trophies – light punishment considering it was not Snape who oversaw Draco but Professor McGonagall.

"Salazar." Draco said as the passage to the prefect common room opened.

Anwen sat at the couch, Transfiguration book in hand. Typical, Draco thought. Her legs were tucked under her and she wore a thick jumper over her uniform, a pair of black boots instead of her black flats. She looked up and the pair locked eyes before Draco broke the contact, walking to his room to grab a cloak for their patrol around the castle. He stepped out a moment later, sporting a black coat and beckoned her to follow him.

Anwen put the book down as she implored, "So where do you want to start?"

Draco shrugged, taking a sharp left towards the kitchens. Anwen sighed to herself as she trudged along, hands in the pockets of her skirt. The pair walked in silence, reaching the first floor of the castle. Anwen decided to strike conversation, "How are your parents?"

Draco shrugged, shaking some hair away from his eyes, "They're fine, excited to see you for Christmas."

Anwen smiled. She had always liked the Malfoys. They weren't haughty or cruel as people made them out to be. Narcissa was exuberant and kind while Lucius was strict yet gentle. At least they were towards the Van Burens. "That's nice, owl them a hello for me." Anwen requested, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Draco nodded as they climbed the stairs to the second floor. The staircase that they were currently on shifted unexpectedly, making Anwen shriek in surprise. She reached a hand out to grab the railing but instead of stone, her hand grabbed flesh. A spark of electricity caused Anwen to gasp quietly as she met eyes with Draco. She could see a hint of concern and fear in his eyes and it disappeared as quickly as it came. She cleared her throat before wrenching her hand away from Draco, taking a step away from him just in case. "Thank you." she said quietly, waiting for the stairs to right themselves before climbing it, two steps at a time.

Draco sought after her, ignoring the spark and thoughts about it Anwen felt it too. After an awkward patrol and a deduction of points from the Gryffindor house courtesy of Seamus Finnegan, Draco and Anwen arrived at the common room. They stood, refusing to looking at each other before Draco said, "So, you owe me, Van Buren."

Anwen could practically _hear_ his smirk and finally she looked up, finding herself correct. "Owe you what?"

"For saving your life, silly girl." Draco said as if explaining math to a four year-old.

Anwen crossed her arms and demanded, her gaze steely, "What do you want?"

Draco shrugged, "I dunno. Surprise me with something. I like sweets."

"Fine. Goodnight." Anwen mumbled, retreating to her room.

Draco couldn't wait for whatever Anwen was going to give him.

* * *

After dinner, Anwen traveled down to the kitchens. She stopped in front of the painting and tickled the green pear. She cringed at the feeling of canvas against her nails and stepped through, the smell of food greeting her. She glanced around the kitchen to find a handful of house elves running up to her, all asking if she needed anything.

"Erm…" she paused, feeling under pressure at the number of eyes that inquisitorially looked up at her, "I was just wondering if I could make a batch of cookies."

"Mistress make her own cookies?" One particular elf squeaked out, a look of fear in its eyes. "Let house elves make!"

Anwen shook her head as she pulled out the recipe her mother had owled the previous night, "It's okay, really! I have my own recipe. I just need some space and an oven."

"Whatever missus say." Another one said, grabbing Anwen by the hem of her cloak and leading her to a corner of the room. An island and an oven were ready and Anwen thanked the elves profusely before gathering a couple ingredients. She prepped, mixed, and baked resulting in a dozen perfectly sweet sugar cookies. Anwen couldn't resist taking a bite out of one, memories flooding to her. She wrapped them up in a box and placed a green bow that she transfigured out of a piece of kale.

Anwen exited the kitchen, thanking the elves once more. She saw a head of platinum blond hair round a corner and Anwen jogged, trying to keep up with his fast gait.

"Ten points from Gryffindork, Potty." Anwen heard Draco. She rolled her eyes, how old was he?

"You're a git, Malfoy." Hermione said fiercely, glaring at him from across the corridor.

Draco faked a yawn as he dismissed them off with his hand, "Go on, it's almost curfew."

Anwen waited till Harry and Hermione were gone till stepping out from behind a knight in armor, startling Draco. She giggled at his manly yell and he blushed scarlet before snapping, "What are you doing, Van Buren?"

Draco's eyes softened before looking at an innocent Anwen. She held out the box, "I have a present."

He took it with a suspicious look, "Is there something in it that's going to bite me?"

"No! I'm not you, Draco." Anwen sighed exasperated.

Draco grinned faintly before opening the lid. A plate of sugar cookies sat in the box and Draco took one, taking a huge bite. He was in heaven for a minute and Draco almost wanted to hug Anwen. He's missed Cecilia Van Buren's sugar cookies. His own mother prohibited candy and anything sweet, Draco had to smuggle candy into the manor as if he was smuggling drugs into another country. "May Merlin bless your soul, Van Buren." Draco said, finishing his second cookie.

Anwen giggled before walking away, "Yeah, yeah. We're even right?"

"For now!" Draco yelled after her, closing the lid and following Anwen.

* * *

The next two weeks breezed by. Anwen and Draco did their prefect duties every night. They weren't as awkward as before, finding new things to talk about. Anwen seemed to tolerate Draco more, much to her mother's satisfaction. Anwen was doing surprisingly well and the only subject she had trouble in was Divination. Trelawney was off her rockers when she peeked into her cup of tea to look at her leaves. To Anwen, her leaves looked like a house but to Professor Trelawney, Anwen was supposed to "fall in love with someone unexpected" and that their "love" will be "eternal and ever-lasting." What a pile of bullocks.

Anwen got up early on this particular Saturday morning, not wanting to miss the first trip to Hogsmeade. She relished the fact that she didn't have to wear her uniform and dressed warmly in a pair of jeans, a cashmere emerald green sweater that her mom gifted two Christmases ago, a black and grey plaid Burberry peacoat and a pair of dark brown riding boots. Anwen threw on a dark grey knit scarf before exiting her room.

Draco stepped out of his room at the same time and the two looked each other. Draco was dressed in a pair of slacks, an expensive looking cream sweater, and a black coat. Leave it to Draco to be dressed up; Anwen laughed silently at his too shiny dress shoes.

"Anwen." Draco acknowledge with a curt nod.

"Draco." Anwen said placidly as the two walked out together, earning some stares from their fellow Slytherins.

"Are you taking anybody to Madam Puddifoots?" Anwen asked, nudging Draco's elbow.

Draco snorted. He was tempted to ask Anwen for butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks but refrained. "No, not this time, Van Buren. Why? Did you want to go?"

The pair reached the doors of the Great Hall. Anwen frowned, "No, I'd never go with you."

A group of girls swooned at Draco and he tossed them a playboy smirk before entering the Great Hall. He walked backwards for a moment as he winked at Anwen, "Okay, your loss then."

Anwen shook her head and saw Daphne waving her over. Anwen smiled, taking the seat across from Daphne. "I like your coat." Anwen pointed at the red coat that Daphne sported along with jeans, boots, and a cream sweater that matched her gloves and beanie.

She grabbed a cranberry orange muffin as Daphne chirped, "Thanks! We can go to Honeydukes and get candy and then to Gladrags for my costume. Is there anywhere else you wanted to go?"

Anwen shrugged. She needed a couple of quills to replace her old ones. "Probably to Scrivenshaft's for some quills."

Daphne nodded, enthusiastically, "No problem, I need some too!"

"Morning, Annie-wannie!" cried two boisterous voices simultaneously.

Anwen knew that nickname. She cringed as her brothers walked over, both clad in jeans, sneakers, and sweatshirts. Gavin's was grey while Griffin wore a dark blue one. Gavin almost knocked her over from the bench in a bear hug as Griffin placed a wet and sloppy kiss on her forehead. Daphne looked on in amusement as Gavin and Griffin occupied the seats on either side of Anwen. "Are you going to Hogsmeade, baby sister?" Griffin asked, taking a bite out of her muffin.

"Hey!" Anwen yelled, taking it back. He bit her favorite part, the sugary and crunchy muffin top, "Get your own."

"Is this cranberry orange?" Griffin mumbled through a mouthful of muffin. Anwen nodded and watched as Griffin grimace, roughly swallowing the bite. Griffin hated cranberries.

"Idiot." Gavin snorted, waving to Draco who perched himself across from Blaise, Miles, and Adrian. They were probably discussing the upcoming game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw on Thursday, the first game of the year.

"Who's this lovely siren?" Griffin asked, wriggling his eyebrows at Daphne who giggled and batted her eyelashes innocently. Griffin had the talent where he can be disgusting and revolting once second and charming the next.

"Daphne Greengrass." Anwen stated plainly, watching Gavin pile his plate with a pound of bacon and another pound of sausage. Thank god for Hogwarts and its endless amounts of food.

"Well hello, Daphne," Griffin said smoothly, making Daphne fall in love with him even more, "I'm Griffin and that's Gavin." He pointed to Gavin who winked at her before tucking into his meat breakfast.

Anwen almost retched at the amount of meat that was on his plate and excused her brothers, "That's a really unhealthy amount of meat, Gav. And Grif, can you not hit on my friend?"

"Good girl, Annie-wannie," Gavin praised, ignoring Anwen's comment and patting on the head. He turned towards Daphne and added, "You see, Daphne, our little Annie doesn't really make friends with girls."

"Or friends at all, really." Griffin stated thoughtfully. He tapped his chin and looked at Anwen, "Why not Annie?"

"Daphne, I think we should get going." Anwen bristled, squirming herself out of Gavin's grasp.

She rounded the table to grab Daphne, who was being mesmerized by Griffin's eyes.

"Bye!" Anwen yelled carelessly, leaving Griffin and Gavin to their meals.

"Your brothers are so _dreamy_." Daphne commented, her eyes still sparkling, "Especially Griffin."

"Well, he's a dolt so good luck." Anwen snidely said making Daphne burst in laughter.

* * *

After Filch confirmed their identities, Anwen and Daphne walked through the gates that joined Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. Anwen instantly perked up and she grew excited, thinking of the candy she's going to buy. The girls stepped into the candy store and immediately gravitated towards the chocolate and toffee aisle. "Do you like chocolate frogs as much as I do?" Anwen asked. She predicted that Daphne liked fruity candy more than chocolate.

Daphne nodded, grabbing a box, "Yes, they're my favorite. I never keep the cards though, I throw them out."

Anwen agreed before grabbing her own box along with a package of coconut ice for Gavin and a box of sugar quills for Griffin. They paid for their candy and exited the store, walking down the street. As Daphne laughed at Anwen struggling to catch her frog, who was jumping on her shoulder, Daphne bumped into a familiar ginger girl. "Watch where you're going Weasley." she snapped before linking arms with Anwen, dragging her along.

"You too, Ice Princess." Ginny snapped back, faking a bow before running off to meet the Golden Trio near the Three Broomsticks.

"That lot is so annoying." Daphne fumed before brushing off her coat and snatching the frog off of Anwen's shoulder to hand it to her.

Anwen kept quiet. She was never friends with the lot but she didn't hate them like the other Slytherins. Hermione was smart and the two often saw each other in the library. Madam Pince greeted them happily every time they came in, a change from her constant shrieking for rowdy students to quiet down. Harry asked Anwen to the Yule Ball and Anwen dejectedly denied him, already going with Cormac McLaggen. That definitely angered her brothers who threatened Harry with nasty spells if he was seen talking to her again. Anwen apologized the next day, hitting both Van Buren boys in front of the entire Great Hall.

"Ooh, that's a pretty costume, Annie." Daphne said, snapping Anwen from her reverie.

Anwen found herself already in the store as Daphne held a siren costume to her thin frame. It was aquamarine, mimicking a siren with its sequined tail and beaded scalloped bra. The material that covered Daphne's stomach was see-through and Anwen deemed it a scandalous costume. Anwen nodded approvingly, knowing that Daphne would be the girl to pull off such a daring costume, "That is pretty. Find some gillyweed to put in your hair."

"Do I have to ask Longbottom?" Daphne asked sarcastically, draping the costume over her arm.

Anwen let out a laugh as she searched the racks for a costume that was remotely flapper. Her eye caught something sparkly and Anwen pushed aside the tulle and polyester to reveal a flapper worthy dress. It was made out of beige silk with a deep v-neck and crystal fringe adorning the bottom of the dress. Anwen fingered the soft material and grabbed it. Something fell from the hanger and Anwen looked down, picking up for what seems to be the headpiece. It was made out of the same fabric as the dress and it had a round gem that was adorned with white feathers all around it. The same detailed beading tied the headpiece and the dress together. Anwen was definitely keeping this costume.

"A flapper?" a snooty voice asked and Anwen found herself to be standing in front of Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. In Pansy's hands was a school girl outfit, far too revealing to be worn at a Hogwarts dance. "Seems a bit Muggle, don't you think?"

Anwen raised an eyebrow as she pointed out Pansy's costume, "Aiming to be a slut for Halloween, Parkinson?"

"At least I'm trying, you're just naturally a slut." Pansy bit back with a smirk.

Anwen rolled her eyes, in no way was she a slut. Anwen Van Buren is indeed a virgin. Unlike the girl who stood with her arms crossed in front of her. "Okay, Parkinson. You win this conversation." Anwen said, not in the mood to fight Pansy.

Millicent snickered as Anwen left, trying to find Daphne. She bumped into something a figure and her dress dropped to the floor. A hand picked it up and Blaise held out the dress, his eyes apologetic. "Didn't see you there, Anwen."

Anwen shot him a smile, "No problem, Blaise. I'm always bumping into people."

Blaise nodded, holding her dress up to the light. "Flapper?" he asked as Anwen rejoiced.

Finally! A pureblood who was educated about Muggle History and actually appreciated it. "Yes!" Anwen beamed, "How do you know?"

"My mother was inspired to start her latest collection from the Muggle novel, The Great Gatsby." Blaise explained and Anwen smiled even wider, "I'm assuming you've read it?"

Gemma Zabini was legendary - seven husbands and seven clothing lines that stylishly took the wizarding world by storm. Anwen was surprised that Blaise even knew the novel. She nodded and asked him, "Have you?"

Blaise blushed slightly as he cleared his throat, "A couple chapters."

Anwen giggled at his response, "So, a couple chapters as in the whole book?"

"Fine, yes the whole book," Blaise replied hotly, "No word of this gets out, Van Buren."

Anwen rolled her eyes and bid adieu to Blaise. She found Daphne at the shoe section and asked, "Did you find anything?"

Daphne jumped slightly and held up a pair of gold sandals, "I'm all set. Are you done shop- oh that is gorgeous, Annie!"

Anwen let Daphne examine her costume and Daphne squealed in excitement, "Come get ready in my room! I won't have Pansy or Millicent over, I share my room with Elizabeth George but she's never around."

Anwen agreed and both girls paid for the items. With bags in hands, the girls decided to take a break at the Three Broomsticks. After ordering some butterbeer, Draco and Anwen's brothers swooped over. Griffin took a seat next to Daphne as Draco and Gavin sat on either side of Anwen. She scowled, why was she always in the middle of two boys?!

"I'm trying to enjoy a butterbeer with my friend, Gavin." Anwen said impatiently.

"I know and I'm proud, pet." Gavin said, patting her hand, eyes trained on a leggy blonde who strutted towards the bar. Gavin excused himself and sat next to the blonde, turning his charming mode up a level.

Draco took in the Gladrags' label on one of Anwen's bags and tried to peek in it. Anwen slapped his hands away and glared, "You can't see it till Halloween!"

"No sneak peek?" Draco said suggestively, winking at Anwen.

"Nope." Anwen replied, popping the 'p' in the word, "I'm going lock it up when we get back."

"Aw why?" Draco pretended to pout, "We could coordinate our costumes, Annie."

Anwen took a sip of her butterbeer before looking at Draco with uninterested eyes, "I don't want to."

"How about I tell you my costume and you'll tell me yours?" Draco suggested as Anwen shook her head firmly.

Draco sighed, knowing that he was not winning the argument. Throughout their banter, Griffin and Daphne were getting along swimmingly. Draco looked at the pair questioningly before whispering to Anwen, "Do they like each other?"

"Huh?" Anwen asked, oblivious to the flirting between her new friend and brother.

"You daft girl," Draco grumbled before pointing at the two discreetly, "Griffin and Daphne."

"What about them?"

"They like each other!"

Anwen's eyebrows knotted in confusion, "They do?"

"It's so obvious, Annie."

"My brother doesn't date, Malfoy."

Draco smirked, "Well, I think Daphne might be your future sister-in-law."

Anwen looked at the mentioned couple in curiosity. They seemed cute enough, Anwen agreed. Griffin said something in Daphne's ear making her laugh then hit his arm playfully. "That is so funny, Grif!" Daphne giggled, causing Griffin to smile at the nickname.

"Grif," Anwen started, getting the attention of her brother, "Why don't you and Draco join Daphne and me to Scrivenshaft's? You owe me a couple quills anyways."

Draco sputtered, "W-what?"

Anwen stepped on his foot from underneath the table as Draco withered a glare. Griffin caught up to Anwen's plan and nodded, "Of course, Annie-wannie, I'd love to."

"Perfect." Anwen agreed, throwing some money on the table for their butterbeers. Griffin held out Daphne's coat and she slipped into it, smiling demurely up at him.

Draco grabbed her wrist before demanding, "Why am I part of your matchmaking plans?"

"Because you were the one who pointed them out, darling." Anwen winked before leading the trio out the door. She stopped by Gavin who was currently making out with the blonde that he targeted earlier. She caught his eye and Gavin held a thumb up as Anwen hurried out the door, slightly disgusted by his multitasking.

Draco tried to ignore the flutter in his chest from the term of endearment as he followed Anwen. "Let's make this a bet shall we?" Draco wagered, hands in his pockets.

The two pairs of people were a couple stores away from Scrivenshaft's and it gave Draco time to talk and Griffin time to charm. Anwen raised a skeptical eyebrow, "What kind of bet?"

"On who asks who out first." Draco replied with a smirk.

Anwen paused to process the bet. It was obvious that Griffin and Daphne were attracted to each other. It was a matter of time before they ask each other on a date. Daphne was confident enough to ask the guy, disregarding the notion of the boy asking the girl first. Though, Griffin was gallant and manly enough to ask Daphne out on a date. Without pressure on either one, it was hard to determine who would ask who out first. Anwen was sure Daphne would. She's Daphne Greengrass. She glanced at Draco before stopping suddenly, holding a hand out, "I bet that Daphne's going to ask first."

"And I bet that Grif's going to." Draco said, his smirk permanent on his face, "If I win, you go on a date with me. If I lose, I'll do prefect duties for a whole week."

Anwen thought about a week where she would get an extra hour of sleep versus a date with Draco Malfoy. She loved sleeping more than hating Draco so Anwen grasped Draco's hand, mirroring his smirk, "Agreed, no interfering though."

"They're both going to decide without any input from either of us." Draco nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"What're you guys talking about?" Daphne asked, standing very close to Griffin who looked like he didn't mind one bit.

"Nothing." Draco and Anwen said in unison, identical smirks on their faces.


End file.
